


L'écharpe

by LilyIsMilesAway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/pseuds/LilyIsMilesAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite ficlet inspirée par un dessin par bassanimation sur Tumblr. En deux mots : Sherlock oublie son écharpe à Bart's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'écharpe

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit bout de fanfic, inspiré par cet adorable dessin (http://bassanimation.tumblr.com/post/46458874370/happy-birthday-molly-hooper-louise-brealey) réalisé par bassanimation pour l'anniversaire de Louise Brealey.

Sherlock avait été au laboratoire toute l’après-midi, occupé à faire elle ne savait quelles expériences. Elle n’avait trop pu s’en inquiéter, débordée qu’elle était par les autopsies qu’elle avait à encore à effectuer. Elle s’était permise une petite pause café vers trois heures et demie, et était venue tenir compagnie au détective pendant un petit quart d’heure (Comprendre : avait apporté deux tasses de café, avait été tout juste remerciée et l’avait observé évoluer en silence). Il était particulièrement agité ce jour-là, Lestrade ne l’avait pas appelé depuis la semaine précédente, au point qu’après une demie-heure à peine passée avec lui, John était parti en claquant les portes et promettant qu’il se trouverait un nouveau colocataire dès le lendemain. Si fort qu'elle l'avait entendu depuis la pièce voisine.

Elle ne revint qu’une fois sa journée terminée, histoire de voir s’il était encore là, et le prévenir de son départ, si par hasard il aurait encore besoin de quelque chose avant qu’elle s’en aille. À sa surprise, la pièce était vide, et tout laissé en plan –ce qui était bien moins suprenant. Lestrade avait dû appeler… Elle fit un peu d’ordre, sachant que la pièce serait occupée dès le lendemain matin, mettant de côté ce qui pouvait être sauvé. Quand elle alla pour éteindre la lumière, elle remarqua qui traînait sous la chaise où il lançait habituellement son manteau, une masse d’un bleu familier. Son écharpe. Oh ! Le cas devait être grandement intéressant, ou lui, vraiment désespéré, s’il était parti en abandonnant son écharpe. Elle la ramassa et l’épousseta avec l’intention de la mettre de côté pour sa prochaine visite. Ou pourrait-elle passer chez eux plus tard… Sa poche se mit soudainement à sonner, elle en sortit son natel, avec un numéro inconnu sur l’écran. Elle décrocha et porta l’appareil à son oreille.

*

Un quatre, au mieux ! Il fallait vraiment qu’il s’ennuie au plus haut point pour avoir aidé Lestrade sur ce cas-ci. Il grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au laboratoire quatre à quatre. Et, en plus, il avait réussi à oublier son écharpe ici. Sale journée ! Il poussa la porte du laboratoire pour tomber sur Molly, l’objet qu’il venait justement chercher entre ses mains en train de danser et de chanter sur un musique qu’il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître. Encore une de ces chansons pop qui passent sur les radios… Il resta coi. Molly ne se permettait habituellement pas ce genre de démonstrations. Il l’observa donc, sans bouger, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer là. Si sa voix n’était pas exactement parfaite, elle dansait décidément avec une grâce qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait, elle était plutôt quelqu’un de maladroit. Après ce qui ressemblait au refrain, elle fit soudainement une vrille, qu’elle interrompit à la seconde où elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait un public. Et, en plus, il avait fallu que ce soit Sherlock, la dernière personne au monde qui pouvait comprendre qu’on puisse parfois se laisser aller. C’est essoufflée et les joues rouges, à la fois par l’effort et par l’embarras, qu’elle parla : « Hum… Désolée… C’est que… La Royal Review of Pathology…. Ils vont publier mon article. Ils viennent d’appeler… Une super bonne nouvelle ! Juste pour mon anniversaire… »

Il fit un pas vers elle, intrigué : « Anniversaire ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Était-ce tout ce qu’il avait retenu de ce qu’elle venait de dire ? Elle acquiesça doucement.

Il fit un pas de plus. Juste à une distance de bras de la pathologiste. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. « Est-ce que les gens ne sont pas supposés sortir, ou je ne sais trop quoi, pour leurs anniversaire ? Que faites-vous encore là ?  
– Mes amis ne pouvaient pas, ce soir, mais ce weekend, c’est prévu. Et comme le docteur Jenkins a son cours de yoga le mercredi, c’est généralement mon tour de terminer tard ce jour-là.  
– Oh, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Dans ce cas… »

Il se pencha vers elle, qui ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un léger mouvement de recul, et l’embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de lui glisser à l’oreille : « Joyeux anniversaire, Molly Hooper. » Il lui prit son écharpe des mains, ce qu’elle laissa faire sans la moindre résistance, encore sous le choc. Il l’enroula autour de son cou en tournant les talons, et repartit. « Quand vous aurez terminé, vous pourrez toujours passer à Baker Street, Mrs Hudson sera ravie de vous faire goûter une de ses pâtisseries. Ne craignez pas de la réveiller, ça dort peu, à cet âge-là. »


End file.
